Foster's Home for Ever After High
by movieNcartoons
Summary: The crossover debut of movieNcartoons. Upset with the endless rules that won't allow her to follow her destiny, Raven runs away to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, unaware that her mother, the Evil Queen is tracking her down. Now, in order to save Foster's, the princesses of Ever After High will have to work together with Mac and the imaginary friends to protect the house.
1. Once Upon a Foster's

**Author's Note: For those of you who are about to read this story, you might want to add some music to make the story look like an actual movie.**

 **For this first chapter, I recommend playing the intro music for _"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."_**

* * *

Female Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a Victorian mansion that goes by the name of "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends," where beloved creations are given a second chance.

Male Narrator: The house had a frequent visitor by the name of Mac, whose imaginary friend is named Blooregard Q. Kazoo...

Brooke Page: Or Bloo for short.

Female Narrator:The first time Mac & Bloo visited Foster's, Mac made a deal, promising to visit Bloo every day so he won't ever be adopted.

Brooke: But besides Bloo, there are other friends Mac pals around with...

Male Narrator: Including Wilt, a tall basketball-player-like imaginary friend with a crooked eye and short arm...

Female Narrator: Eduardo, a purple hairy beast who's scared of almost anything

Male Narrator: And Coco, a weird-looking bird who only says her name.

Female Narrator: Together, they form an unbreakable bond that no hardship can destroy.

* * *

Male Narrator: On this fine day, however, the imaginary friends were doing their annual spring cleaning...

Female Narrator: Organized by Mr. Herriman, the strict no-nonsense head of the house, and Madame Foster's beloved imaginary friend...

Brooke: Who also happens to be a bunny rabbit.

Mr. Herriman: I beg your pardon.

Both Narrators: Brooke!

Brooke: What? You know it's true.

Mr. Herriman: Why, I never.

Male Narrator: Uh, let's see what Mac & his friends are up to.

* * *

On one level of the house, Mac and his friends were in charge of moping the floors.

"Is Mr. Herriman always like this when it comes to spring cleaning?" asked Mac.

"You know how he is, Mac." replied Wilt. "He just wants everything in the house to be exactly right."

"Si." said Eduardo.

"Coco." added Coco.

Mac looked around to see that Bloo wasn't helping with the chores. He turned to the others and asked. "Has anyone seen Bloo?"

At that moment, a voice came across the hall. "HEY, GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND! A SECRET DOOR!"

Mac knew that voice belonged to Bloo and he also knew that opening secret doors were off-limits in the house. He ran across the hall to see Frankie, the caregiver trying to stop Bloo from opening the door.

"You know you're not suppose to open these kinds of doors!" said Frankie as she tried to keep a hold of Bloo.

"What are you so worried about?" said an arrogant Bloo, trying to break free from Frankie's grasp. "It's just a door."

"This may be an ordinary door, Master Bloo." replied Mr. Herriman as he hopped through the hall to where Mac, Bloo and Frankie are."But it is also a portal that leads to another world."

"A portal that leads to another world?!" Bloo repeated in excitement as he finally squeezed out of Frankie's grasp. "This I gotta see!"

"NO!" shouted Mac, Frankie and Mr. Herriman altogether.

Bloo crossed his arms very annoyed. Ever since he came to live at Foster's, he has been causing mischief everywhere and always got into trouble for it.

"Master Blooregard," Mr. Herriman scolded. "we've been through this time and time again. Doors are meant for shutting away a deep, dark, mysterious secret."

"That's just waiting to be discovered!" Bloo added with glee as he ran towards, but Herriman stopped him with his bunny foot.

"Now listen closely, Master Bloo, because I'm not going to say it again." he warned Bloo. "Stay away from that door. Whatever is inside that door must be kept secret."

"But..." Bloo began, but Frankie stopped him by grabbing hold of his arm and dragged him away from the door with Mac not far behind.


	2. Inside the Secret Door

Male Narrator: Little did everyone know that this door actually leads to Ever After High, a boarding school located in the Fairy Tale World.

Female Narrator: Those who attend the school are the teenaged sons and daughters of the most beloved fairy tales of all time, including Apple White, daughter of Snow White and Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen.

* * *

On that same day, Raven and Apple were on their way to class when they came across the door.

"Has this door always been there?" asked Apple.

Raven just shrugged her shoulders. "You got me."

"Well, where does it lead to?" asked Apple.

"Only one way to find out." said Raven. But just before she could touch the knob, a loud voice came from out of nowhere.

"STEP AWAY FROM THAT DOOR!" That voice belonged to none other than Milton Grimm, the strict headmaster of Ever After High, who appears to have a strong hatred for Raven ever since she ruined Legacy Day. He was being followed by his brother and co-headmaster, Giles.

"What's the big story?" asked Raven. "It's just a door."

"This may be an ordinary door, young lady." said Headmaster Grimm. "But it's also a portal that leads to another world."

"A portal that leads to another world?" repeated Apple.

"This I gotta see." said Raven. But Giles stopped her before she can touch the knob again.

"Better do as he says, girls." he whispered to Raven and Apple. "You wouldn't like him when he gets mad."

"Stay out of this, Giles!" barked Headmaster Grimm. "This does not concern you."

Giles left, feeling completely useless to stand up to his brother.

"Now you listen to me, Raven Queen." Headmaster Grimm said, glancing a cold glare at Raven. "Ever since you've ruined Legacy Day, you've become a disgrace to Ever After High."

"But I want to write my own destiny!" replied Raven.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" snapped Headmaster Grimm. "As long as you attend my school, you will obey my rules. And that means staying away from that door!"

That was when Raven couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what?" she shouted back. "Ever since I came here, you've been making my life miserable, just like my mother."

Raven's mother, the Evil Queen was one of the most feared villains of all time, forcing her daughter to be like her, but to no avail, for Raven wants to write her own destiny.

"Raven, just calm down." said Apple, but Raven just ignored her. She just kept on being mad at Headmaster Grimm.

"If I had my own way, everyone would be free to write their own destinies without telling them what to do!"

And with that, she stomped away from Apple and Headmaster Grimm, who was outraged for being yelled at.

"Reason with her." he informed Apple, who replied. "I tried, Headmaster. But no matter what I do, she just won't listen to me."

"That wasn't a request, Miss White. That was an order!" Headmaster Grimm barked, startling Apple. "And let her that if she touches this door again, she will be hexpelled. Do I make myself clear?!"

Even though she knew Raven would not listen to her, Apple weakly nodded her head yes before Headmaster Grimm retreated to his office.

* * *

Brooke: Wow, I've never seen Headmaster Grimm in such a cranky mood.

Male Narrator: Well, he's always been like that, Brooke. Ever since Raven refused to sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day, Headmaster Grimm has been giving her the cold shoulder.

Brooke: I feel so sorry for Raven.

Male Narrator: I know you do, sweetheart.


	3. Disobedient Bloo

Female Narrator: Back at Foster's, Mac & Bloo were still arguing about the secret door.

* * *

"Just imagine what secrets we can discover through that portal!" Bloo said excitedly.

"Bloo, you heard Mr. Herriman." said Mac. "That door is off-limits."

"So?" asked Bloo impatiently.

"Remember what happened last time you opened a secret door?" asked Mac.

Bloo thought about it for a moment. One time, he accidentally opened a door that led to a scribble takeover of Foster's.

"Gee, Mac. You're right. I guess I have been a little obsessed lately." he said finally, feeling guilty.

"Good," said Mac, proud that his friend learned a lesson in all this. "I knew you would understand."

But just then, Bloo ran out of the room in a jiffy calling out "secret door" over and over again, with Mac running after him.

"Guys, help!" Mac called to Wilt, Eduardo & Coco. "Bloo's making a run for it!"

* * *

At that same moment, back inside Ever After High, Apple tried to get Raven to listen to her, but she refused to do so.

"Raven, please." begged Apple. "Headmaster Grimm only wants what's best for all of us."

"No, he only wants what's best for _me_!" snapped Raven. "Don't you get it? He's been ruining my life ever since I came here!"

"But, Raven..." Apple began.

"But, nothing!" Raven snapped back. "I want to write my own destiny! And if it means opening that secret door, then so be it!"

"Raven, no!"

* * *

By the time Bloo made it to the secret door, Mac, along with Wilt, Eduardo, & Coco caught up with him.

"What is wrong with you, Bloo?" Mac asked Bloo, exhausted from running. "Why won't you listen to us?"

"I can't help it, Mac." Bloo confessed. "I just can't take it anymore with all these rules. I've got to open that door!" He pushed Mac aside and charged at the door.

"Bloo, no!" shouted everyone all at once.

As soon as Bloo touched the doorknob, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo & Coco dove after him, accidentally opening the door to Ever After High and passing through Apple and Raven.


	4. When Worlds Collide

In one of the many staircases of the school, Lizzie Hearts, the daughter of the Queen of Hearts was playing cards with her friends from Wonderland; Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter, Alistair Wonderland, son of Alice, Bunny Blanc, daughter of the White Rabbit, and Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat when the ground began to shake.

They turned to see a huge purplish ball with red, blue and green colors came tumbling down the staircase.

"Oh my cards!" exclaimed Lizzie.

"Duck in cover!" shouted Bunny.

Lizzie, Maddie, Alistair and Bunny got out of the way, but Kitty used her Cheshire powers to make her disappear just before the ball could crush her.

* * *

The students ran in terror as the ball kept rolling. Hopper Croakington ll, son of the Frog Prince, tried to out hop it, but the ball rolled through him, squashing the poor frog into a pancake.

"Blast." he muttered.

* * *

Faybelle Thorne, the daughter of the Dark Fairy, noticed what was going on and flew over, only to be run over by a rolling ball.

"Why don't you watch where you going?!" she called out.

* * *

Giles could see what was going on as Raven and Apple tried to catch up with the ball.

"I've heard of bowling balls," he said to himself. "But this is ridiculous!"

* * *

The ball kept rolling towards the Castleteria as more of the students ran for their lives.

As Daring Charming saw what was happening, he knew his time had come to be the hero he was destined to be.

* * *

Apple and Raven finally caught up with the ball.

Seeing that it was about to roll over her friends, Raven used her magic powers to create a skateboard ramp to throw the ball off course.

* * *

The ball went up and crashed through the roof of Ever After High, unraveling Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, & Coco.

"I'm sorry but this is not OK!" Wilt said to Bloo, before they all came falling back down.

* * *

Raven reversed the skateboard ramp and the ball zipped through the lockers and outside the school where it bumped into a flagpole, once again, unraveling the Foster's gang.

"Whoo, let's do it again!" Bloo said wearily, much to the annoyance of his friends.

The students came a little closer to take a look at these odd strangers.

"Curiouser and curiouser." said Lizzie.

"Who are they?" replied Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella.

Eduardo felt dizzy after their little tussle with Bloo, but as soon as he regained his sight, he started to panic upon seeing the crowd.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed as he jumped into the air and into Wilt's arm.

The students were startled as well until a voice rang out. "There's no need to fear, Daring Charming is here!"

The crowd parted and Daring, with sword and shield in his hands, slid through the stair railing and pointed his sword at Eduardo. "Prepare to meet thy maker, foul beast!"

"Ahh!" cried Eduardo. "I no beast!"

Luckily, Coco came to the rescue by scolding Daring"CO CO CO COCO CO COCO COCOCO CO COCOCO CO CO!"

Daring and the other students were confused and had no idea what Coco said.

"What our friend is trying to say is that you ought to be ashamed of yourself, frightening poor Eduardo like that." Wilt explained to Daring as he comforted his big friend.

"What hexactly are you?" asked Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

"Uh, hello, we're imaginary friends!" Bloo replied rudely. "What do you think we are, monsters?"

"Monsters?" screamed Eduardo before he ran into the flagpole and was knocked unconscious.

"It's alright, big fella. There aren't any monsters here." said Apple as she came up to him.

Eduardo opened his eyes to find himself face-to-face with some beautiful angel with light blonde hair.

Feeling nervous, but wanting to make a first impression, Eduardo asked Coco to lay a prize egg containing a bouquet of flowers to present to Apple.

"Well, you're no Prince Charming," said Apple, feeling flattered. "But you certainly are a gentlemen."

Eduardo blushed on that comment.

"CO CO CO CO CO CO." Coco said to Eduardo.

"OK, seriously, who are you guys?" Raven asked impatiently.

Bloo pushed his way through his friends and introduced himself flirtingly to Raven before Mac dragged him away, very annoyed.

"Sorry about that, Bloo can be very obnoxious around other people most of the time." he told the crowd. "I'm Mac. This is Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco."

"COCO!" greeted Coco.

" _Fairy_ pleased to meet you." said Apple. "I'm Apple White and this is Raven Queen."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second." said Wilt. "So, you're, like, the daughter of Snow White?"

"Why, yes I am!" replied Apple cheerfully.

As they were talking, Bloo looked around to see that he and his friends were surrounded by the descendants of the most beloved fairy tales of all time.

"I knew it!" he shouted with glee to his friends. "Didn't I tell you this door would lead to another world?!"

* * *

Back at Foster's, Frankie was out sweeping the floor until she noticed that a door was open.

Suddenly, she realized why.

"BLOOOOOOOO!" Her voice was so loud it made the entire house shake.


	5. Visitors from the Secret Door

"This is Blondie Lockes reporting live from Ever After High," announced Blondie, daughter of Goldilocks. "Where things have gotten a little bit...well, see for yourself."

Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio, moved her MirrorPad to catch a glimpse of these strange visitors as they walked through the halls of Ever After High.

"I'm sorry but is this school always like that?" asked Wilt, noticing the surprised look on everyone's faces.

"Only if Blondie thinks of it as news." replied Apple.

"Blondie Who?" asked Bloo.

"Blondie Lockes, the daughter of Goldilocks," said Raven. "She acts as a news reporter for the school."

At that moment, Blondie stepped in front of them with Cedar behind the MirrorPad.

"So tell us. How did you find your way into Ever After High?" she asked Mac & his friends.

"Uh, through a secret door from inside Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." Mac replied

Eduardo, thinking he was being watched, was scared stiff when he saw Cedar's MirrorPad.

"AHHH! What is that?! Keep it away. Keep it away! It'll steal my soul!" he panicked, backing away.

"Fascinating!" exclaimed Blondie. "And what exactly is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?"

"Well, let me tell you." said Wilt. "It's like a foster home where all imaginary friends, like us, get a second chance and hopes of getting adopted."

The students were in awww when they heard those words.

"Is it possible that we might get a tour of your lovely house?" asked Blondie.

Mac and the imaginary friends looked at each other confused and then all of them said, "Maybe?"

"And there you have it!" announced Blondie. "Tune in next time for more of these hexquisite creatures."

"And we're out." said Cedar.

As everyone left talking about how they would like an imaginary friend of their own, Raven walked up to Mac and his friends.

"OK, I gotta admit. At first, I thought you were a bunch of nut jobs like Maddie." She called out to Maddie, daughter of the Mad Hatter. "No offense!"

"None taken!" Maddie replied back.

"But it turns that you guys are totally wicked!" said Raven.

"Is that OK?" asked Wilt.

"Of course it's OK." replied Raven. "I don't know why Headmaster Grimm was so worried about that door."

"COCOCO CO?" asked Coco.

Apple and Raven looked at her confused.

"Why does she keep saying 'cocoa?'" asked Raven.

"Oh, we forgot to mention that all Coco say is 'coco.'" said Wilt.

"Oh," said Apple. "Then what was she saying?"

"Who's Headmaster Grimm?" answered Wilt.

"Oh, don't get me started on him." said Raven. "He's nothing but a control freak who wants everything to go his way."

"Just like Mr. Herriman." said a voice behind Raven.

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" asked Raven, fearing that it was Headmaster Grimm, but it was actually an angry Frankie.

"If by 'he,' you mean 'she,' I totally agree!" said Frankie.

Eduardo ran past Raven, scooped Frankie up and shook her all around.

"Senorita Frankie, I'm so happy to see you!" he said, crying happy tears of joy.

Apple couldn't help but enjoy this happy moment.

"Aww, why didn't you tell us you had a babysitter."

"Babysitter?" everyone said at once.

"I'm not their babysitter." Frankie said as she squeezed out of Eduardo's grasp. "I'm their caretaker."

"Oh, let me guess. You must be the nanny." joked Raven.

"I AM NOT!" shouted Frankie.

"RAVEN!" said a loud voice, causing Eduardo to scream in panic. It was Headmaster Grimm.


	6. Saved by the Imaginary Friends

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Headmaster Grimm as he stomped towards Raven, Apple, Mac, Frankie and the imaginary friends.

"COCO." said Coco as she laid an egg and hid herself.

"Oh, hi. You must be the principal of the school." said Wilt cheerfully as he extended his hand

"I prefer the term 'headmaster.'" the dean replied, swatting Wilt's hand away.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Grimm. I mean Principal. I mean Headmaster." stuttered Wilt before calming down. "I'm sorry, is that OK?"

"No, it is not!" barked Headmaster Grimm.

"Look, Headmaster. I know what you're thinking, but I did not open that door. I swear!" said Raven.

"A likely story, Miss Queen." replied Headmaster Grimm, glaring at her.

"Wha-are you calling me a liar?" asked Raven, already steaming up.

"Raven didn't do anything." said Mac, standing up to Raven.

"We just came in here by accident." added Wilt.

"CO CO CO CO CO!" added Coco from inside her egg.

Bloo just crossed his arms angrily at that comment.

"I don't care whose fault it is!" snapped Headmaster Grimm furiously, before turing to Raven. "You have disobeyed me for the last time!"

"But I didn't..." Raven began.

"No buts, Miss Queen!" Headmaster Grimm interrupted. "You are to pack up your belongings and be ready to leave by tomorrow or so help me..."

"No talk to her like that, you big meanie!" Eduardo shouted in front of Grimm's face.

"AHHH!" screamed Headmaster Grimm. "OK, OK, you can stay, Raven. Just get that beast away from me!"

"Down, boy. Down." calmed Frankie.

Eduardo let out a snort and backed away from the terrified dean.

Raven was surprised to see that somebody actually stood up for her. "Wow."

After he regained his cool, before he left, Headmaster Grimm turned to Raven. "Report to my office after you return your friends back to where they belong."

"Aww, how can I forget about visiting day?" Raven said, feeling embarrassed.

"Who wants to see you, your mommy?" Bloo asked jokingly, forcing Raven to bonk him on the head.

"All right, Bloo. You've had your fun, but now it's time for everyone to get back home." said Frankie, having lost her patience already.

"Now? But..." Bloo began.

"Bloo, she's right." Mac interrupted. "Besides, you've gotten us into enough trouble for one day."

* * *

As Apple and Raven led the Foster's Gang back to where they came in, Frankie turned to Apple. "So you're the daughter of Snow White, right?"

"That's right." replied Apple.

Then Frankie turned to Raven. "While your mother is..."

"The Evil Queen?" answered Raven. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"So, this is where you came in?" asked Apple when they came to the door.

"Yep," said Wilt. "That's the door that leads to Foster's."

"Really?" said Raven.

"Can we look inside?" asked Apple.

Frankie let out a groan. "Fine. But just one peek."

Once Apple turned the knob, she and Raven saw dozens of imaginary friends walking from here to there.

Apple was amazed what she saw. "Why, it...it's..."

 _"Spelltacular!"_ finished Raven.

 _"Spelltacular?"_ repeated the Foster's Gang.

"Don't you mean 'spectacular?'" asked Willt.

"Well, this is Ever After High." explained Apple. "Every word we say may be similar but we say them in a fairy tale way."

"Well, in that case," said Mac. "It was... _fairy_ nice to meet you."

"Heh, I like this kid already." Raven said to Apple, who then asked. "Is there a chance we can see more of your lovely home?"

"Well, you've shown us your home," said Wilt. "The least we can do is show you ours. Right, guys?"

"Oh, _si, si._ " agreed Eduardo.

"CO CO CO CO." added Coco.

Frankie, however, was not in the mood for any delays.

"But, like Mac said, it was very nice to meet you." she said, escorting Mac and his friends inside Foster's.

"Oh, well, next time, perhaps?" asked Apple.

"Yeah, we're gonna need some time to think about it." said Frankie as she finally closed the door.

"Well, they seem nice." commented Apple.

Raven did a shrug. "I guess they'll OK."

Then she smiled a little bit at Apple, who said. "Oh, Raven. You're such a kidder."


	7. Mother-Daughter Fall-Out

Raven felt nervous as she walked up the steps of the tower where her mother, the Evil Queen lays trapped in her mirror prison.

"Raven, darling." she greeted, upon seeing her daughter. "I've been hexpecting you."

"I'm sure you have, Mom." Raven said anxiously.

"I've heard that Ever After High had unexpected visitors today." said her mother. "Who are they?"

"Well, they're not hexactly what you hexpected." said Raven.

"Oh?" said the Evil Queen.

"Yeah, you see, there are these imaginary friends and..."

"Imaginary friends?" interrupted the Evil Queen. "I detest imaginary friends."

"What is it with you and imaginary friends?" asked Raven, having been annoyed already.

"Well, besides you being too old to have one of your own, they're nothing but a major distraction."

"You don't know them!" shouted Raven.

"I don't have to, Raven!" her mother shouted back. "You're not suppose to have any friends, whether they're imaginary or not. You're suppose to be feared by all that you encounter. It happened to me when I was your age."

"Well, I'm not like you." snapped Raven as she stomped towards the mirror. "You're just like Headmaster Grimm, always picking on me."

"Raven, what are you..." her mother asked as her daughter grabbed the mirror.

"I'll never be like you!"

"Raven, don't you..."

"And there's nothing you or Headmaster Grimm can say to change my mind!" Raven shouted as she pulled the mirror towards the floor.

As Raven fled from the tower, the Evil Queen, her mirror prison facing the floor, pondered up a way to get even with her daughter.

"If she won't give in the dark side," she said to herself. "I'll just have to find someone to make you, even if he or she is not from this world."


	8. Raven Runs Away

Apple was reading one of her books when Raven opened to the door to their dorm, feeling crestfallen.

"So, how did it go with with your mom?" asked Apple as Raven walked up to her bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." replied a sullen Raven.

Even though she always looks on the bright side of things, Apple couldn't help but feel sorry for Raven, after all she's been through today.

"That bad, huh?" she asked, hinting the disastrous visit between Raven and her mother.

Raven buried her head deep in her pillow so Apple couldn't see her crying.

"It's just not fair." she said through her tears. "Ever since I first came here, I've always been pushed around and told what I can or can't do."

"I understand how you feel, Raven, but..." said Apple.

"You wouldn't understand, Apple." interrupted Raven. "None of you do!"

As she heard her roommate sob bitterly, Apple knew that there was nothing she can do to help her friend.

That night, while Apple was fast asleep, Raven quietly packed up a few things and tiptoed her way out the door.

The moonlight shone down upon the empty hallways of Ever After High as Raven walked towards the door where Mac and the imaginary friends came through.

As Raven touched the doorknob, she took one last glance of what she calls her home.

"I'm sorry, Apple." she called out softly, then she closed the door behind her.


	9. Go Find Raven

When Apple woke up, she saw that Raven wasn't there.

Apple looked everywhere until she found a note hanging on the door that led to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

It said:

 _By the time you read this, I'll be far far away. I can't stay here and have my life lived for me by Headmaster Grimm or my mother. The only thing I can do is get away from it all_ _. I'm sorry if I let everybody down. But no matter where I go, we'll always be friends forever after._

 _Raven Queen_

Apple was shocked when she finished reading the note. She ran straight to Headmaster Grimm's office to tell him what happened to Raven.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" His voice was so loud it shook all of Ever After.

"Headmaster Grimm, please. I've never seen Raven so upset like that." pleaded Apple.

"And she thinks that by disobeying me, she'd be doing Ever After High a favor?!" barked Headmaster Grimm.

"I don't know." said Apple.

"Or maybe perhaps it has something to do with..." Giles began.

"Giles, I told you to stay out of this." interrupted Headmaster Grimm. "This is between me and..."

"Milton, just listen to me!" Giles shouted back.

Headmaster Grimm was alarmed to see that his own brother would defy him.

Giles went on. "Don't you see what you've done? Your endless rules and regulations are probably what drove Raven away."

"Another reason may be her mom." Apple added.

"What do you mean?" asked Headmaster Grimm.

"You and the Evil Queen are always forcing Raven to become evil, even though it's not her style." explained Apple. "She wants to write her own destiny, but you're just stubborn to let her do what she wants."

Headmaster Grimm thought it over for a moment.

"Find Raven and tell her that I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused her." he told Apple.

"Yes, sir" said Apple.

Before she left, Headmaster Grimm told Apple to be careful. Then he walked up to his window, thinking to himself, "What have I done?"

Giles quietly left the room to give his brother some time alone.


	10. Raven to the Rescue

Meanwhile, Raven walked through the streets, alone and forlorn.

She sat next to a gate and took out a framed portrait of herself and Apple. The more she looked at it, the more Raven missed her friend forever after.

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by the ringing of the school bell.

As the kids ran off for home, Mac, as usual, was on his way to Foster's.

"Run." said a familiar voice.

Mac suddenly realized that his older brother, Terrence was waiting for him.

"Terrence, what are you..."

"Run."

"What?"

"Run! Now!"

"Oh, right. I see." said Mac, before he ran off to Foster's screaming in terror with Terrence right behind him, laughing maniacally.

Mac's scream was so loud it got Raven's attention.

Mac was about to cross over the gate until Terrence caught up with him.

"OK, Terrence." Mac said, admitting defeat. "Do your worst."

"Oh, don't worry." said Terrence as he picked up his little brother by his shirt. "I will. Now this will only hurt for a second."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." said a voice.

Terrence looked around and saw that Raven was behind him. He tried to punch her but Raven disappeared at the last second.

"Hey! What the-? Where are you, you..."

Suddenly, Raven reappeared in his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I too fast for you?" she asked, mocking Terrence.

"Why, you little..." But Terrence could try to hit Raven, she disappeared again, making him hit himself.

Raven disappeared and reappeared so many times that Terrence got dizzy from trying to deliver a punch until he fell into the ground, all pooped out.

"Are you OK, Mac?" asked Raven as she held out her hand.

"Yeah, thanks for the save." said Mac, grateful for being rescued, as he took her hand so Raven can hoist him up.

At that moment, Eduardo burst through the front door and gave Raven a big bear hug.

"Senorita Cuervo! I'm so happy to see you again!" he cried out tearfully as he shook Raven all around.

"Nice to see you too, Ed." said Raven, who saw that Eduardo was being followed by Wilt, Coco, & Bloo.

'I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?" said Wilt, surprised to see Raven at Foster's.

"Can't resist the call of the Bloomeister, I see." Bloo said to Raven, flirtingly.

"Bloo, that's not why she's here!" said Mac, really annoyed with Bloo's smooth moves.

"It's OK, Mac." said Raven as she ruffled Mac's hair. "Though I have to admit, it is nice to see you all again."

"CO CO CO CO COCO CO?" asked Coco.

"Well, it's a fairy long story." said Raven, feeling suddenly sullen.

"Well, why don't you tell us all about it?" asked Wilt.

"Si." agreed Eduardo.

"COCO!" added Coco.

Raven sighed and told everyone her story as they lead her inside Foster's.


	11. Evil Alliance

Terrence had just regained consciousness as he saw Mac and the imaginary friends leading inside the house.

Suddenly, he remembered everything. Raven had just kicked his butt saving Mac.

Humiliated, Terrence sat at the sidewalk outside Foster's. "I don't believe this. Beaten up by a stupid girl. How am I suppose to compete with that?"

"That stupid girl who just kicked your butt happens to be my daughter." said a chilling voice. The puddle that Terrence sat next to rippled, revealing the Evil Queen.

Terrence jumped back in fear. "Who are you?" he demanded, visibly shaking.

"Surely, you know the story of _Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs_." said the Evil Queen.

"Then...then, you must be..." Terrence began.

"The one and only Evil Queen, the most feared villain in all of Ever After history," the villainess concluded for him.

"Ever After?" Terrence repeated, confused.

"Home of the most pathetic fairy tales in the world." added the Evil Queen.

"Well, what do you want from me?" Terrence asked.

"Just a simple act of revenge." explained the Evil Queen. "I tried numerous time to get my daughter, Raven to follow in my footsteps, but no, she wants to follow her own destiny."

"Just like my stupid brother, Mac." Terrence said to himself, angrily.

"What was that?" asked the Evil Queen.

"Nothing." said Terrence.

The Evil Queen gave Terrence a curious look, then she went on.

"Well, anyway, I have a proposition for you. You help me get what I want and I'll help you get what you want."

"What?" asked Terrence. Although he's the oldest in Mac's family, he's not exactly bright as his little brother.

The Evil Queen lowered her face in her hand, then looked at Terrence with a frustrated look. "Force Raven to become the next Evil Queen, then you can bully your precious brother to your heart's content."

"Oh!" said Terrence, finally getting the idea. "But what about those imaginary freaks?"

"Leave that to me." said the Evil Queen.

The puddle rippled again, revealing a hand mirror.

"Here, you'll need this."

Terrence reached out for the mirror and looked at the puddle, "What for?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see." smirked the Evil Queen before disappearing from the puddle.

As Terrence looked at the mirror and then at Foster's, a wicked smile crossed his face.


	12. Going Inside Foster's

Back at Ever After High, Apple had just rounded up a search party to help find Raven; Ashlynn, Briar, Cedar & Blondie.

"Are you sure Raven went in there?" asked Cedar once they arrived at the door.

"That's where she left the note." said Apple.

"Does that mean we're going to-" began Ashlynn.

"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." Apple concluded for her.

"Oh, this is just what I need for my next MirrorCast!" said Blondie. "A inside look at the hexquisite creatures."

"Blondie, we're just gonna pop in, find Raven and bring her back home." reminded Apple.

Once she opened the door, Apple could that there wasn't an imaginary friend to seen.

"It's so quiet in here." said Ashlynn.

"Yeah, too quiet." replied Briar.

But just then, a voice came out of the speaker.

"Dinner is served." announced Mr. Herriman.

"Yea!" cheered Maddie. "We're just in time for din-din."

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. Maddie turned around to see a stampede of imaginary friends running towards her.

"Holy tea and biscuits!" cried Maddie.

Apple quick closed the door just as the imaginary friends trampled over Maddie.

"What the hex was that all about?" asked Briar once Apple opened the door.

"Y'all better get a move on if you want some dinner." said Jackie Khones, one of the imaginary friends as he walked past the girls.

"If they're all going downstairs for dinner," Apple realized. "Raven must be there too. Come on!"

Apple and the girls followed the imaginary friends as an tangled-up Maddie tried to keep up with them.

"Wait for me!" she called out.

* * *

Inside the dining room, every imaginary friend was in tears when they heard Raven's story.

"CO COCO CO COCOCO." said Coco as she laid herself a box of tissues.

"Believe me, Coco, it gets worse." replied Raven.

"Well, say no more." said Wilt. "You can stay here with us if you want to."

"You mean it?" asked Raven.

"Sure." replied Wilt. "In fact, you can write your own destiny here."

"And no one can what to do or not what to do." added Mac.

"Tell that to Mr. Herriman." said Bloo. "That guy's so uptight he doesn't even know how to have fun."

"CO CO COCOCO CO." said Coco.

Everyone laughed and laughed until a voice came out of nowhere. "Raven!"

Raven knew who that voice belonged to. "Apple?"

"Senorita Manzana!" shouted Eduardo as he ran over to Apple and gave her a slobbery kiss.

"What are you doing here?" asked Raven.

"Raven, you have to come back to Ever After High." replied Apple as she tried to clean herself.

"Why, so Headmaster Grimm can hexpell me?" guessed Raven.

"That's not why he sent us." said Apple.

"Then what is the reason?"

"Raven, without you, life wouldn't be the same." said Apple. "Headmaster Grimm needs you. Ever After High needs you. I need you."

Raven slowly backed away.

"I'm sorry, Apple." she said as she sullenly walked out of the dining room. "But I don't want to go through this torture again."

Apple tried to stop her. "Raven, I know we don't always see eye to eye, but neither does Headmaster Grimm."

"I'm sorry but why would Headmaster Grimm care? asked Wilt.

"Yeah!" agreed Bloo.

"Because he's sorry." replied Apple.

Raven stopped in her tracks when she heard what Apple said.

"He actually said that?" asked Mac.

"Headmaster Grimm must've realized that he had been rough on Raven, especially when it involves her destiny." Apple said before turning back to Raven.

"Raven, you're my best friend forever after. And I can't leave without you." she told Raven, her eyes starting to well up with tears. "Please come back to Ever After High."

For a moment, Raven just stood there. Then, very slowly, she turned to Apple and said. "Only if Headmaster Grimm promises not to badger me again."

That was all Apple need to hear. She walked over to Raven and tearfully hugged her.

Mac and the other girls were all in awww while the imaginary friends were in tears.

Even Madame Foster was so emotional. "Oh, I just love happy endings." she said before blowing onto a tissue. "What are we crying about?"

"Madame Foster!" everyone said in shock.

"It's not what it looks like!" said Mac.

"Oh, I can see for myself, dearie." replied Madame Foster as she walked towards the girls.

"So you must be the fairy-tale princesses, eh?" she asked.

"Yes, we are, ma'am." said Apple as she introduced herself and the other girls to Madame Foster.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you!" chirped Madame Foster.

"You know, dearie," she said to Apple. "Of all these stories, I've favored _Snow White_ the best."

Apple beamed at that comment. "Aww, that's very sweet of..."

"YOU!" shouted a loud voice that sounded a lot like Mr. Herriman.

"Me?" asked Apple.

"Not you, him!" said Mr. Herriman as he pointed at Bloo, who replied. "What? What did I do?"

"You deliberately disobeyed me, that's what you did! And after I specifically told you not to open that door." scolded Mr. Herriman.

"Aaugh! Listen to yourself, Carrots." said Raven. "You sound just like our headmaster back at Ever After High.

"OOOOOOOH!" said the imaginary friends.

Mr. Herriman was deeply offended by that remark. "Carrots? Child, I prefer to be called Mr. Herriman."

"Well, Mr. Herriman, you're not the only one denying someone their right to follow their own destiny." said Raven.

"COCOCO?" asked Coco.

"What you mean by destiny?" added Eduardo.

"Well, if you let us stay for dinner," said Apple. "We'd be happy to tell you."

"Why, of course, dearie." chuckled Madame Foster. "You're all welcome to stay for dinner."

"Madame, you can't be serious." sputtered Mr. Herriman. "The house rules clearly states that..."

"Oh, nuts to you and your rules." rebuffed Madame Foster.

"He's always been like that, ever since I imagined him as a little girl." she said to the girls. "He's nothing but a hot-crossed bunny."

"Humph!" Mr. Herriman grumpily crossed his arms at that comment.

"But I love him, my big funny bunny." Madame Foster added as she hugged her beloved imaginary friend's leg.

"Funny bunny?" Apple repeated as she and Raven chuckled.

* * *

Little did everyone know that Terrence was watching from outside the house.

"It just got worse." he said to the Evil Queen inside the hand mirror. "More of your daughter's stupid friends showed up. What are we gonna do?"

"No matter." replied the Evil Queen. "We'll just have to deal with them personally. I, on the other hand have plans for my ungrateful daughter."

Terrence put his ear close to the mirror so he can hear the villainess's dastardly plan.


	13. Return of the Evil Queen

Back inside the house, after dinner has been served and eaten, it was time for dessert.

Coco went around the table serving...

"COCO?" she asked Ashlynn.

"Why, thank you, Coco." said Ashlynn as she turned to Mac. "So tell us, Mac. What's your destiny like?"

Mac was puzzled after what she said. "I'm sorry. My destiny? he asked.

"Of course." replied Apple. "Everybody has a destiny of their own, don't they?"

Mac turned to his friends who urged him to tell the girls.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'destiny.' It's more like a routine."

"Routine?" repeated Apple.

"Yeah. See, ever since I dropped Bloo off at Foster's, I've been coming here every single day to see him." replied Mac.

"What happens if you're not here every day?" asked Cedar.

"Bloo might get adopted." Mac answered sadly.

"Sounds like destiny to me." said Raven, who gave Mac a noogie.

"I'm sure Hunter would love to have an imaginary friend." said Ashlynn dreamily. "Someone very athletic, just like Wilt."

"Aw, shucks!" blushed Wilt.

"And I would really like someone to have some tea with me." added Maddie.

"COCOCOCO COCO?" asked Coco.

"Especially cocoa." replied Maddie as they clinked their cups.

"I know I've said this before, but I could really use a bodyguard in case you-know-who comes after me." said Raven.

"I know who?" gasped Eduardo.

"She was referring to Headmaster Grimm, Ed." replied Wilt.

"Whew, that's a relief." signed Eduardo. "For a segundo, I thought..."

But before Ed could his sentence, there was a loud thump. There was another thump, and then another.

Everyone ran out to the foyer just before the door swung open, revealing an pack of Extremeasaurs.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Eduardo before he ran to find a safe place to hide.

"What the hex are those?" asked Raven.

"It's the Extremeasurs!" Mac shouted.

"The what?" asked the girls.

"These are dangerous imaginary friends that were created by jerky teenage boys." Mac pointed out.

"Like me?" said a familiar voice.

Behind one of the Extremeasuars' back was none other than...

"Terrence?!" Mac said in shock.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Raven.

"We still have a score to settle with the likes of you." sneered Terrence.

"We?" asked Mac.

Terrence pulled out the mirror, which was actually the Booking Glass, and called out, "Free the Evil Queen!"

At that moment, a tall woman appeared, surrounded by a eerie magenta glow.

"Mother!" gasped Raven.

"Surprised to see me?" asked the Evil Queen.

"Surprised to see you out of Mirror Prison." replied Raven.

"How did you know about my visits to Foster's?" asked Mac.

"Well, it turns out I'm not the only one who has a rebel in the family." The Evil Queen, motioning at Terrence.

"Why would you do this, Mom?" asked Raven.

"Don't you see, Raven?" replied the Evil Queen. "I did all this for you. That way we can ruled both worlds side by side."

"Raven wants to write her own destiny, not follow in your footsteps!" Mac said, standing up to Raven.

For a moment, the Evil Queen just glanced a cold stare at Mac, then turned to Raven, her arms open for a motherly hug.

"Raven, I implore you to reconsider."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Mom." Raven said sternly, stepping away from her mother. "But I rather make my own decision than be like you."

Everyone was in silence, anxiously awaiting what was gonna happen next.

"I see." said the Evil Queen calmly. "Well, perhaps this should provide you with an attitude adjustment."

She pulled out the Booking Glass and aimed at her targets. "Capture Raven & Mac!"

Just before the rays from the Booking Glass could touch Raven and Mac, Bloo got in the way, desperate to protect his best friend. "NOOOO!"

But in a flash, Mac, Bloo and Raven were gone.

"Mac! Bloo!" cried Wilt.

"Raven!" cried Apple.

"What did you do with them?" demanded Cedar.

"Well, let's just say a lesson needs to be learned here." replied the Evil Queen as she showed them Raven, Mac and Bloo trapped inside the Booking Glass.

Everyone gasped in a tragic shock.

"Oh, that's even better. Now Bloofus is stuck with them too!" Terrence laughed maniacally.

"No." shuddered Apple weakly.

"But of course, that's nothing compared to what I have in store for you."

With a wave of her scepter, the Evil Queen aimed at the imaginary friends and blasted them with her own dark magic, much to the horror of the girls and Eduardo, who was hiding behind the broom closet.

"No! Please! Stop!" pleaded Raven. But try as she might, nobody can hear her from outside the Booking Glass.

Feeling totally useless to stand up against her mother, Raven sank to the ground in tears. "This is all my fault."

"Oh, come on. How is this your fault we're stuck in here?" asked Bloo.

"You don't understand! If I hadn't listened to Headmaster Grimm in the first place, none of this would've happened. And now, everyone's in danger because of me."

As they watched Raven sob even louder and the Evil Queen taking over Foster's, Mac and Bloo realized that there was no way out of the Booking Glass. It would seem that all hope was lost.


	14. How to Get Out of the Booking Glass

"This is so not just right!" said Blondie as Wilt and Coco, under the Evil Queen's control, tied up all the girls, including Madame Foster & Frankie.

"Queenie, you have no right to hold us in our own house and just take it over!" Madame Foster said to the Evil Queen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I am the Evil Queen." she sneered. "I can do whatever I want now that I'm free."

"And you think that by sending your own daughter into the mirror world..." Frankie began.

"If she won't be like me," interrupted the Evil Queen. "She'll just have to suffer the same way I did.

* * *

Inside the Booking Glass, Bloo was running around, screaming like a little girl while Raven was in a fetal position with her arms covering her face.

As he watched everyone from inside, Mac was starting to get annoyed with Bloo's constant screaming.

"Bloo, stop it!" he told his imaginary friend. "Screaming isn't gonna get us out of here."

"Don't you see, Mac?" replied an panicked Bloo. "We're stuck in a room full of mirrors with NO WAY OUT!"

Then he continued screaming until Mac couldn't take it anymore.

"Snap out of it!" he shouted before slapping Bloo in the face.

"OWW!" he moaned.

Mac pulled Bloo closer to him. "Now listen, we've got to find some way out of here and stop Raven's mom before she takes over the entire house."

"What's the point of trying?" asked Raven from the far corner of the mirror prison. "She's already taken control of the house."

"You're giving up? Just like that?" asked Bloo.

"What else is there to do?" sighed Raven. "Maybe Headmaster Grimm was right. Maybe I wasn't meant to write my own destiny."

"That's not true." said Mac as he walked towards Raven. "Raven, you've made your decision to follow your own destiny. Now's your chance to live it. Who cares what Headmaster Grimm says about you. This is your time to do the most awesome of awesome things."

Raven let out a small smile and hugged Mac tightly in her arms. "Thanks, Mac."

At first, Mac was surprised to be hugged by a girl, besides Frankie, but as he hugged Raven back, he realized that they had one thing in common; they were both being tormented by a family member who wants to make their life miserable; in Mac's case, it was his brother, Terrence, for Raven, it was her own mother.

"Well, this is all well and good," interrupted Bloo. "But there's just one problem. HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET OUT OF HERE?!"

* * *

Back at the house, as the Evil Queen left Terrence to keep an eye on the girls, Maddie managed to wiggle her arms out and pulled out a long handkerchief from her hat.

The others watched quietly and cautiously as Maddie twirled her handkerchief lasso towards the Booking Glass.

Ashlynn let out a sigh of relief while Briar said, "Neat."

Once she was sure she caught it, Maddie tried to pull the mirror towards them, but Terrence caught in mid-air.

"What is going on?" he sneered.

"Oh, nothing." said Apple as she grabbed onto the rope. "Just a little game of tug-of-war!"

With that, she yanked the rope, with Terrence holding on the Booking Glass closer to them, giving Madame Foster the opportunity to conk Terrence on the head with her cane.

Apple caught the Booking Glass and called out "Free Raven, Mac & Bloo!"

Within seconds, Raven, Mac & Bloo were ejected out of the Booking Glass and collapsed on the girls.

"Thanks, guys." said Raven gratefully.

"Now let's get you out of here before something else happens." Mac said as he & Bloo tried to untie the girls until all of a sudden, a blast of dark energy came out of nowhere, barely missing them.

"If I didn't know any better," sneered the Evil Queen. "I'd say you did like it in there."

"No more tricks, Mom." said Raven. "We're taking back the house."

"You might want to rethink that, darling." said her mother as she motioned to an army of entranced imaginary friends, walking towards our heroes like a bunch of zombies.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Eduardo as he emerged from his hiding spot, scooped up his friends and ran upstairs.

"Get them!" ordered the Evil Queen.

The imaginary friends and Extremeasaurus ran after the refugees.


	15. How to Defeat the Evil Queen

Eduardo ran through the halls with his friends hanging on to his back. But the evil army was not far behind.

"Cedar, start rolling!" said Blondie. "This is just what my viewers are craving for!"

"Can't you see we have a big situation here?" reminded Frankie. "This is no time for your big broadcast."

"Uh, it's pronounced 'MirrorCast.'" said Cedar.

"I don't care what you call it!" Frankie shouted back.

As Eduardo continued to run, Madame Foster noticed a knight's armor holding onto a shield and sword. This gave her an idea.

"Ed, lean!" she called to Eduardo, who did as he was told.

Madame Foster reached for the sword and shield, but as she did so, the armor broke apart, knocking Bloo out of Eduardo's back.

"Bloo!" Mac cried out.

"Avenge me, Mac. Avenge me!" Bloo called out as the Extremeasurus and imaginary friends charged after him.

Once they got to the roof, Frankie closed the door behind them.

"That'll keep them inside." she said.

"Yeah, for now!" replied Raven

"Whatever after are we gonna do?" Ashlynn asked, panicking.

"It's gonna be OK, Ash." assured Mac. "We just need to figure out a way to stop the Evil Queen and..."

"AHHHH!" shouted Eduardo.

"What is it, Ed?" asked Frankie.

Eduardo kept on screaming. "AHHHH!"

"Did those fiends hurt you?" asked Apple.

"AHHHH!"

"Did you get poisoned?" asked Raven.

"AHHHH!"

"Did you lose a shoe?" asked Ashlynn.

"AHHHH!"

"Did you get a splinter?" asked Cedar.

"AHHHH!"

"Oh, for snoring out loud!" said Briar. "What is it?"

At that moment, an enormous dragon popped out for nowhere and let out a huge roar.

"Mother!" realized Raven.

"You didn't think I can shapeshift into any animal now, did you?" snarled the Evil Queen as she reached out for everyone but eventually caught...

"Mac!" shouted the girls.

"You over-grown lizard!" began Madame Foster. "You put him down right now or so help me..."

Frankie pulled her away. "Grandma, no! She'll fricassee you alive."

"She's right." agreed Raven. "This is between me and her."

The other girls gasped. Even Apple was starting to get worried.

Raven?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Apple." Raven interrupted. "I got us into this mess. The least I can do is get us out."

Then she turned to face her mother. "Mother, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you have to return Foster's the way it was and never come back."

"A little competition between mother and daughter, I see." sneered the Evil Queen. "Oh, I love it. But what do I get if I win?"

Raven looked back to see her friends with an anxious look on their faces, then turned to face her mother again.

"If you win, you can have me."

"What?" Mac said in disbelief.

"Raven, no!" pleaded Apple, but Raven went on.

"I'll do whatever you want. I'll even go anywhere you want. As long as it's not here."

"Hexcellent." laughed the Evil Queen. "I knew you would see things my way eventually."

"Raven, you don't have to do this!" Mac said.

"Yes, I do, Mac." replied Raven.

"In that case, dearie, you're going to need these." said Madame Foster as she gave Raven the sword and shield.

Raven smiled. "Thanks, Madame Foster."

Then she turned to Eduardo. "Ed, you're coming with me."

"Que?" asked Eduardo as she pulled him downstairs.

The Evil Queen let Mac and, surprisingly, Bloo down on the roof as she prepared herself for the battle.

"What if Raven doesn't win?" asked Frankie.

"She has to win, Frankie." replied Apple. "She just has to."

As they waited anxiously, Mac turned to the girls.

"Guys, whatever happens, I just want to say it was nice getting to know you." he said.

"Us too, Mac." replied Ashlynn. "It's been _fable-ous._ "

"Actualy, it's pronounced 'fabulous,'" said Mac. "And Bloo?"

"Yeah, Mac?"

"If we don't make it out of this alive, I want you to know...T _HIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_ "


	16. Raven vs the Evil Queen

A moment later, Raven, dressed in her dragon rider uniform, charged through the front door, riding Eduardo.

The Evil Queen tried to blast them with magenta-red flames, but Raven used the shield to protect herself and Eduardo.

"Andale, Ed!" Raven shouted, but just when she and Eduardo got close to the dragon, her tail swatted at them, knocking Raven off of Eduardo.

The Evil Queen gnashed her dragon teeth and closed in on Raven, but again, she used the shield to protect herself.

Up on the roof, Mac, Bloo and the girls watched nervously as the battle raged on.

"We've gotta do something!" said Bloo.

"But what can we do?" asked Cedar. "If we tried to help Raven, we'll end up getting squashed for sure."

"There's gotta be something we can do to help Raven." Ashlyn said anxiously.

As she said that, Mac realized there was a way to stop the Evil Queen.

"I have an idea!" he announced.

Back on the ground, the Evil Queen had just grabbed the shield with her dragon teeth and swallowed it up.

Thinking fast, Raven used her powers to create a force field to protect herself from the beast's next blow, but just barely.

"Drak dragon that attacks by night, I cast you back till morning light!"

The force was so strong it knocked out the Evil Queen, falling hard into the ground.

Eduardo had just regained consciousness to see Raven pointing her sword at her own mother.

"That's it, Raven." coaxed the Evil Queen. "Finish me off, then you can have the happily ever after you always wanted."

But for a moment, Raven hesitated. She looked into the dragon's eyes and saw the disappointment inside her. The disappointment that shows Raven refusing to be like her mother.

"I can't." she said, dropping the sword into the ground.

The Evil Queen lashed out a wicked smile. "That's what I thought."

She knocked her daughter into the ground with her claws.

"Cuervo!" shouted Eduardo.

"I knew you didn't have the guts to finish the job." sneered the Evil Queen as she raised up her claw. "Milton was right all along. You're nothing but a disappointment to your friends, Ever After High, and to your own mother."

"Mom, please!" begged Raven. "You don't have to do this."

"Well, if you won't be like me, then you're no daughter of mine!"

Just before the Evil Queen could finish off her grief-stricken daughter, Eduardo came in between them and let out a blood-curdling roar, but the Evil Queen just swatted him along with Raven and slowly came towards them menacingly.

"And so help me, I never want to see another one of your goody two shoe faces ever again!"

"You mess with our friends, you mess with all of us!" a voice called out.

The Evil Queen turned to see Bloo and the girls charging after her.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

She blasted a long trail of fire blocking their path.

"Quick! Back to the house!" shouted Madame Foster.

But the Evil Queen had just blocked their path with another trail of fire. Bloo and the girls were trapped.

"And just for the record, my darlings," smirked the Evil Queen. "You can thank Raven for what I'm about to do to you!"

But before she could do so, a bunch of rays came out of nowhere and dragged the Evil Queen...back into the Booking Glass.

"Evil Queen captured."

Inside the Booking Glass, the Evil Queen found herself back inside the mirror world.

"What the-? How did I-? Who could've-?"

She looked up and saw Mac holding onto the Booking Glass.

"You!" she bellowed. LET ME OUT!"

"After what you did to all of us, no way!"

Bloo grabbed the Booking Glass from Mac's hand.

"In fact, the only place you'll be going...is away from Foster's!" Then he threw the mirror into the gate.

"NOOOO!" shouted the Evil Queen before the Booking Glass crashed into the gate.

With the Evil Queen's Booking Glass shattered, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends returned to normal. Even the imaginary friends were free from the Evil Queen's spell.

As the trails of fire slowly died away, Mac, Bloo and the girls rushed over to Eduardo, who was cradling Raven in his arms.

Raven fluttered her eyes open and found herself surrounded by all her friends.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Eduardo just saved your life, that's what happened!" said Frankie as she helped Raven on her feet.

"I did?" asked Eduardo.

"Yes, you did." answered Apple, who walked over to him. "And not only are you a gentleman, but you're also a hero."

Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. As his friends congratulated and thanked him for saving their lives as well, Eduardo blushed with pride, for he learned that a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart.

Just then, Terrence bursted through the crowd, angry that the Evil Queen's plan backfired.

"What? No way! How'd a scaredy-baby like you..."

"I AM NO SCAREDY-BABY!" shouted Eduardo.

His voice was so loud that the impact forced Terrence into the ground.

Raven saw this as an opportunity to set his pants on fire with her magic.

Terrence, with his pants ablaze in flames, ran towards the gate screaming for his mommy, but he didn't see where he was going and stepped on some broken glass.

Realizing it was the Booking Glass he just stepped on, Terrence made a sick face and ran straight home in fear, shrieking like a banshee.

"Relax, it'll only hurt for, like, seven years!" called out Raven.

Everyone laughed and laughed until a loud voice came out of nowhere.

"RAVEN QUEEEEEEEN!"

It was Headmaster Grimm.


	17. Making Amends

**Author's Note: You might want to put in track 20 from the "Inside Out" soundtrack. The first part of this chapter is sure to be a real tearjerker.**

* * *

Everyone slowly backed away so that Raven and Headmaster Grimm can have some space.

"I am _fairy, fairy_ disappointed in you, young lady." said the angry dean. "Your reckless behavior has been causing so much chaos at Ever After High ever since you've ruined Legacy Day. And now, you have the nerve to open that secret door even though I specifically told you not to..."

"Now wait just a splinter." interrupted Cedar. "I thought you sent Apple to apologize for you."

 _"I lied!"_ said Headmaster Grimm. "I had no intention of apologizing to that little brat after all the trouble she has caused to our school!"

"How can you be so selfish and stubborn?" Mac said. "Raven just saved our lives and you still feel ungrateful."

"Why do you care about what Raven has done?" asked Headmaster Grimm.

"Because rules are meant to be broken!" replied Frankie.

"Not while I'm in charge!" shouted Headmaster Grimm.

"You're not even the boss of us!" Bloo shouted back.

Then everyone started arguing until Raven couldn't take it anymore. _"SHUT UP!"_

Everyone started at her at complete silence, but Eduardo started to quiver in tears and Frankie had to comfort him.

Raven hesitated for a moment, realizing that she had scared poor Eduardo, then turned to face Headmaster Grimm.

"Look, Headmaster. I know you hate me because of what I did. I just wanted to write my own destiny, but you were too stubborn to let me. And about the Storybook of Legends...Briar threw it down the Well of Wonder."

 _"YOU WHAT?!"_ barked Headmaster Grimm.

"I had to!" said Briar. "So I won't have to sleep for a hundred years."

"Just when I've got my hands full with Raven, I have another troublemaker to worry about!" Grimm shouted, glaring at Briar.

"It's not her fault." said Raven, her eyes welling up with tears. "She just doesn't want to lose her friends. The same thing that would've happened to me if..."

As he watched Raven sob silently, Headmaster Grimm's cold exterior slowly melted away. "If what?"

"If I didn't sign my page in the Storybook of Legends, Courtly Jester would've wasted my friends." Raven said through her tears.

"You were all at Wonderland?" said Headmaster Grimm in shock. "But how did..."

"I reversed the Wonderland Curse that my mother placed upon the land." Raven went on. "And she told me that if I won't be like her, then I'm not..."

She couldn't find the courage to finish her sentence as she continued to sob harder. Frankie felt sorry for Raven and gave her a comforting hug.

As Headmaster Grimm watched, he realized that he had been harsh on Raven.

"If anyone has failed, it's me." he said, walking up to Raven with a tissue to dry her eyes. "All this time I knew what was best for you, and I didn't even care about what you wanted. But now I knew that I was wrong to treat you like that, especially after what you did at Legacy Day. And if this is what you really want; to follow your own destiny and write your own happily ever after, then I'll allow it."

Raven stared at him for a moment, then wrapped her arms around the headmaster, who froze for a second before returning the favor.

Raven's friends couldn't help but enjoy the tender moment

"Are they allowed to do that?" Bloo asked his friends, who just shrugged.

"Mac! Bloo! Eduardo! You're OK!" called out a voice that sound like Wilt

He and Coco ran outside to hug their friends.

Mr. Herriman was not far behind. The minute he saw Headmaster Grimm, he stood firm. "Hello, Milton."

"Mr Herriman." Headmaster Grimm replied back.

Everyone was in shock when they saw what was going on.

"Wait a spell." said Raven. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately, yes." answered Headmaster Grimm.

"You see, girls," Mr. Herriman began. "There was a time when imaginary friends use to live in the world of fairy-tales."

"But I see that imaginary friends are nothing but a major distraction and could lead to a rebellion, like some people I know." Headmaster Grimm added, glancing a cold stare at Raven, who gulped nervously.

"Yes, well, after you exiled us from your world," continued Mr. Herriman. "My mistress created this sanctuary for all us imaginary friends to live in."

"What a bunch of hocus-pocus!" rebuffed Headmaster Grimm.

"Actually, it's destiny." said Giles as he walked out of the house.

Headmaster Grimm was surprised to see his brother here at Foster's. "Giles?"

"You see, Milton? We all have different destinies to choose."

"Yeah." agreed Wilt. "Madame Foster's destiny was to give us imaginary friends a second chance."

"Mac's destiny was to see me every day." added Bloo.

"And Raven's destiny is to write her own happily ever after." concluded Apple as she held onto Raven's hand, exchanging a smile to her best friend forever after.

For a moment, Headmaster Grimm stared at them, then turned to Mr. Herriman.

"Mr. Herriman, although we don't normally see eye to eye as I have with Raven, I, for once, agree with what all of you have to say. We should be free to follow our own destinies, write our own happily ever afters." he said, extending his hand. "So what do you say...Reginald. No hard feelings?"

"Reginald?!" everyone said in disbelief.

Frankie was shocked as well. "I didn't even know you had a first name."

"Nobody does." Mr. Herriman replied. "Of course I prefer the formality of last names, as well as addressing everyone as Master or Miss."

He then shook hands with Headmaster Grimm, sparking a truce between them.

"Does this mean we can adopt an imaginary friend to call our own?" Maddie asked, letting out a puppy-like face. The other girls did the same thing as well.

Headmaster Grimm tuned to Giles, who gave him a nod yes, then he turned to the girls with a little smile. "How can I say no to you girls?"

That was all everyone needed to hear.

"This calls for a celebration!" announced Madame Foster.

"Don't you mean a 'spellebration?'" said Apple.

Everyone laughed and laughed.


	18. Imaginarily Ever After

"Blondie Lockes reporting live from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends!" announced Blondie. "Where Headmaster Grimm has allowed everyone to adopt their own imaginary friend. See for yourself."

All through the house, the students of Ever After High easily got acquainted with the imaginary friends.

In the playroom, Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood, was playing with the imaginary puppies.

Outside, Wilt was playing basketball with Hunter, son of the Huntsman, and Sparrow, son of Robin Hood.

Back inside, Lizzie was having tea with Duchess (Not the Swan Princess's daughter, the imaginary friend, Duchess).

At another corner of the house, Eduardo was enjoying the company of girls including Ashlynn, Briar, Rosabella, daughter of Beauty & the Beast, and the O'Hair twins, Holly & Poppy, daughters of Rapunzel as they brushed his fur.

As they watched the excitement, Raven, Apple, Mac and Bloo could've been more happier with their biggest accomplishment ever; uniting both their worlds together.

"So, what's gonna happen after today?" asked Mac.

"Funny you should said that." replied Apple. "Because I asked Headmaster Grimm if we can come and visit once in a while, and he said yes! Isn't that enchanting?"

Mac and Bloo turned to Raven, who flashed out a sly smile.

"Well, it's your call, Mac." she said to Mac. "Is this house big enough for all of us?"

"Only if Bloo doesn't get in the way." Mac replied.

The girls chuckled at that comment.

"Hey!" said an offended Bloo.

"Hey, guys!" called out Wilt. "Come on down. Camery wants to take a picture!"

So, Raven, Apple, Mac, and Bloo joined all their friends for a group photo as Camery took the picture.

Male Narrator: And so, all ended well for the students of Ever After High...

Female Narrator: And Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

Brooke: You could say they lived _imaginarily_ ever after.

Male Narrator: Imaginarily?

Female Narrator: Is that even a word?

Male Narrator: I'm not even sure if that word's in the dictionary.

Brooke: Well, somebody had to say it.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
